LA HERENCIA
by Nae-DC
Summary: después de la muerte de los abuelos de Yugi y Yami. la familia va a esa reúne para hablar de la herencia. apareciendo 5 personajes muy misteriosos. una serie de asesinatos habrán rompiendo la tranquilidad de la familia ¿quien sera el asesino?
1. LA MANCION

**LA HERENCIA:**

**LA MANCION:**

**ADVERTENCIA: **los personajes de yugioh no son míos son de su creador bla, bla.

Pondré algunos personajes de otro fic anterior así que no se molesten.

Y el resto son inventados por mí.

* * *

En una mansión muy lejos de las poblaciones, se encontraban dos individuos quienes por su edad estaban escribiendo su testamento. Ellos eran yumi moto y yoshiro moto. Ellos eran una la pareja con mayor dinero y empresas del mundo. Al terminar el testamento ellos decidieron esconderlo, a pesar de todo esos los dos individuos eran demasiado avaros y codiciosos, jamás le dieron un centavo a sus hijos, ni a sus sobrinos.

Pero el pasado viernes 4 de abril se reporto que estos individuos avían sido asesinados y por dicha razón la familia se debía reunir en la mansión muy alejada de la civilización. En la casa de los moto llego una carta de invitación a la mansión.

-"Chicos apresúrense o llegaran tarde a clases" – dijo una voz femenina con dulzura.

-¡Ya vamos mama! – dijo un joven de cabellos tricolores.

-¡Eh! ¿Que es esto? – dijo la voz femenina mirando la carta.

-¿Que pasa mami? – dijo el otro joven de cabellos tricolores con inocencia.

-¡Eh! "nos invitaron a la casa de yumi moto y yoshiro moto" – dijo su madre con preocupación.

-¿Que pasa con eso mama? – dijo el otro joven tricolor con seriedad.

-Chicos verán su madre y yo no les hemos contado todo – dijo una voz masculina con seriedad.

-¿Contarnos que? – dijeron los dos jóvenes de cabello tricolor.

-Verán yugi y yami. Nosotros no les hemos contado sobre sus abuelos – dijo la madre.

-Jamás as hablado de ellos mama – dijo yami.

-¿Qué paso con ellos mami? – dijo yugi con inocencia.

-Verán ellos fallecieron el pasado viernes y nos están invitando a la mansión de ellos. Para ver a toda la familia y discutir por la herencia – dijo la madre.

-¿Y que hay con eso? – dijo yami.

-"Que iremos a esa mansión" – dijo el padre.

-¿Estas seguro papa? – dijo yami.

-¡Claro! además podrán conocer a toda la familia – dijo el padre.

-¡Que bien! – dijo yugi con inocencia.

-¿Será toda la familia? – dijo yami.

-¡Si! "además también estarán los hermanos de tus abuelos" – dijo la madre.

-¡"Eso quiere decir"! – dijo yami.

Si veremos a toda la familia reunida – dijo yugi con felicidad.

Después de pedir permiso en el colegió, yami y yugi prepararon sus maletas para ir a esa mansión. Recorrieron un viaje de 9 horas y luego llegaron a donde unos hombres los llevarían en carro a la mansión. Lego fueron unas 7 horas para llegar a la mansión, yami y su madre estaban incómodos por ir a esa mansión y conocer a toda la familia. Mientras que yugi y su padre estaban muy emocionados por conocer a la familia.

-¡Ya llegamos! – dijo uno de los hombres.

-¡Vamos! – dijo yugi y su padre.

Yami y su madre solo suspiraron y bajaron del carro y luego sacaron las maletas, viendo a toda su familia esta era muy extensa. Avían demasiadas personas asiendo sentir a yami un poco intimidado. Una chica se acerco a el, era mas alta que el.

-"Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es tea" – dijo la joven extendiendo la mano.

-"Hola me llamo yami atemu, pero me dicen yami" – dijo yami correspondiendo el saludo.

-"Veo que conociste a tu prima" – dijo la madre de yami.

-¡Si! – dijo yami.

-¡Mi primo! – dijo tea.

-"Este joven tan apuesto es mi primo" – pensó tea con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Por que no vamos a conocer a toda la familia? – dijo la madre de yami.

No le avía agradado esa chica. Prefería que yami conociera al resto de la familia a que el estuviera con su prima hablando. Todos conocieron a su familia, era extremadamente grande. Estaba conformada por: seto, mokuba, kisara, mana, yugi, yami, tea, tristan, los padres de yami y yugi, los padres de tea, bakura, joey, serenity, nori, ishizu, marik, gozaburo, noah y mai. Y los empleados eran: ayumi, hikaru, kaede, sora, kenta, takashi y yoshiro. Todos tenían una personalidad muy diferente por lo que yami y yugi les costaría un poco adaptasen.

Luego entramos a la mansión y comenzó una reunión donde los presentaron a todos muy cortes mente, en toda esa presentación tea no quería soltar a yami. Yami se sentía incomodo ya que su prima era muy intensa y no respetaba su espacio. Tuvo que meterse la madre de yugi y yami. Ya que tea no lo quería soltar. Mientras estaban discutiendo una chica bajo rápidamente de las escaleras de la mansión.

-¡Que divertido! – dijo la chica riendo.

-¡Ven aquí niña! – dijo kaede.

-¡no me alcanzaras! – dijo la chica en tono de burla.

-¡Ya veras que si! – dijo kaede cogiéndola.

-¿Y ahora que? – dijo la chica riendo.

-Ahora dejaras de corre por toda la mansión – dijo kaede.

-¡No lo prometo! – dijo la chica riendo.

-Esta chica es amai shi – dijo kenta cortes mente.

-¡Hola a todos! – dijo amai shi.

-¡Hola! – dijeron todos. Unos con disgusto y otros con amabilidad.

El día se paso y la noche tomo su lugar, esa noche tenía una luna nueva que brillaba con gran intensidad. Yami estaba huyendo de tea, ya que esta no lo dejaba en paz ni un solo minuto. Muy pronto servirían la Sena y todos estaban hablando naturalmente.

-¿Yami donde estas? – dijo tea.

Yami no ISO ningún sonido y salió a la terraza de la mansión. La mansión tenía muchas terrazas pero esa era la más grande. Además por la terraza se podía ver una pequeña quebrada que pasaba por el jardín. Yami miro esa luna la cual estaba muy hermosa y noto que no estaba solo en la terraza. Avía una persona mas que estaba contemplando la luna, "esta no era ninguno de los empleados, ni tampoco algunos de los parientes, era otra persona".

Era una mujer se notaba por su hermoso pelo negro como la noche y largo, su ropa era un Lewis negro, botas negras, una mini falda de color morado y una camisa de color morado con mangas cortas, un chaleco negro muy corto y una pulserita de color naranja un poco oscuro.

-¡Oye disculpa! ¿Quien eres? – dijo yami con curiosidad.

-"Esta noche morirá alguien en esta mansión" – dijo la chica volteando a ver a yami.

Luego la chica entro a la mansión y yami se quedo callado "no sabia que le avía impactado mas las palabra frías de esa chica o sus brillantes y hermosos ojos color zafiros". Creyó por un momento a ver visto a un fantasma. Ya que mostraba un semblante de tristeza y frialdad. Al entrar la chica todos se callaron solo a observar a esa chica y después comenzaron los rumores de esa chica que nadie jamás avía visto.

Después entro yami encontrando a la chica en una esquina sin hablarle a nadie. Solo mandaba una mirada muy fría a todo el mundo. Cuando la Sena ya estaba lista todos se sentaron a comer y llegaron otros 4 jóvenes más, quienes se sentaron cortes mente. Y todos ellos se quedaron callados. Luego de esperar a todos los miembros de la familia sora comenzó a hablar.

-¡buenas noches a todos! – dijo sora.

-¡Buenas noches! – dijeron todos.

-Les presento a nyu," es la chica de los ojos color zafiros" – dijo sora.

-¡Se llama nyu! – pensó yami.

-Ella es kyou, la de los ojos color esmeralda – dijo sora.

-Que competencias, dos niñas del jardín de infancia "ella no me quitaran a mi primito yami" – pensó tea.

-El es colín el joven de cabellos alborotados, el es ichiro el de pelo mono y pues a amai shi ya la conocen – dijo sora.

-¡Mucho gusto! – dijo yugi.

Pero solo amai shi y ichiro le respondieron nyu, kyou y colín no produjeron palabra alguna.

Paso toda la Sena y todos miraban a los 5 personas como seres extraños. Yami solo miraba a nyu y le temblaba el cuerpo por esas palabras que dijo en la terraza. Después todos se fueron a sus cuartos. A descansar pero al siguiente día todos bajaron menos tristan. Así que fueron a tocar a su puerta algunos familiares y los 5 personajes.

-¡Abre la puerta! – dijo seto con disgusto.

-"No les abrirá la puerta" – dijo nyu ocultando su cara.

-Eso esta por verse, este mocoso es un rebelde pero en este lugar no se toleran esos comportamientos– dijo gozaburo con tono brusco.

-¿Puedes abrir la puerta? – dijo yami a sora.

-¡Si! – dijo sora.

Sora metió la llave en la puerta y giro la perilla solo era cuestión de entrar para ver que Asia dristan. Pero nyu cogió la puerta con fuerza.

-"Créanme no querrán ver lo que hay adentro" – dijo nyu aun tapando su cara.

Entonces yami recordó las palabras de ella la anterior noche "Esta noche morirá alguien en esta mansión". Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de yami.

-¿Que hay allí que no quieres que veamos niña? – dijo gozaburo muy molesto.

-"Si lo quieren ver entonces adelante" – dijo nyu aun ocultando su cara pero y soltando la puerta.

Un grito se escucho por toda la mansión al ver el cuerpo sin vida de tristan. Este estaba colgado de un ventilador como si hubiera sido ahorcado, pero este no tenía manos ni pies y los más impactante es que no tenía su rostro. Sora se desmayo y yami entro en un estado de shock.

Todos revisaron el lugar y el resto de familiares no tardo en llegar al lugar. Muchos salieron de ese cuarto en estado de shock. Era perturbadora esa escena además en la pared con sangre decía ¡"yo estuve por aquí"!. Para buscar más del lugar entraron al baño encontrando el rostro de tristan en el lavamanos. Esas escenas fueron espantosas, todos gritaban y lloraban. Pero no encontraron los brazos y los pies de dristan.

Algunos se ofrecieron para enterrar a dristan, pero cuando bajaron a enterarlo encontraron un ataúd al lado de un hueco donde decía aquí "descansa en paz dristan". Los gritos tomaron el lugar, todo fue un asesinato planeado. Pero yami no respondía a nada de eso gritos. Esas palabras resonaban en su mente y solo una pregunta entro en su mente ¿Cómo sabia nyu que matarían a alguien de la mansión esa noche? Pero nyu salió como si nada.

-"La próxima vez tengan mas cuidado, por que el asesino puede volver a atacar" – dijo nyu con frialdad, que solo causo la rabia y el odio de la familia.

Continuara…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Espero les allá gustado.

Intrigas…

¿Quién será el asesino?

¿Qué asían esos 5 personajes en la mansión?

¿Por qué mataron a dristan?

¿Cómo sabia nyu que mataría a alguien de la mansión?

Gracias a sam potter kaiba y a 3liiza luniita por sus queridos reviews en otros fic.

Lean sus historias por que son muy buenas.


	2. ¿MÁS FAMILIA?

**LA HERENCIA:**

**¿MÁS FAMILIA?:**

**ADVERTENCIA:**los personajes de yugioh no son míos son de su creador bla, bla.

Pondré algunos personajes de otro fic anterior así que no se molesten.

Y el resto son inventados por mí.

Otra cosa mas "sam" no es mi personaje es de sam potter kaiba. Quien me la presto.

* * *

Toda la familia miraba a nyu de una manera espantosa. Pero nyu ignoro a todas esas personas y se fue con kyou al jardín de la mansión. Después de que paso todo, tea seguía molestando a yami y este trataba de quitársela de enzima. Pero los llamaron a todos a cenar por lo que debían ir por nyu la cual se avía ausentado durante un buen rato, yami fue a buscar a nyu pero tea no se quedo atrás y se fue con el, Cuando caminaban vieron a nyu y tea se acerco a ella muy rápido.

-"Sabes nyu por que no bienes con migo y mi novio a cenar" – dijo tea en tono de burla.

-En primer lugar no me agradas niña tonta y en segundo lugar eres extremadamente patética – dijo nyu seriamente.

-¡ "Sabes niña boba si yo fuera tu tendría cuidado con lo que digo"! – dijo tea poniéndose enojada.

-¡"Nyu no te tiene miedo"! – dijo nyu mirándola fijamente con una seriedad en su cara.

-¿Por que hablas así? – dijo tea comenzando a asustarse.

-¡"Ya vasta las dos"! – dijo yami tratando de mejorar el ambiente pesado que se veía.

-Por ti hago lo que sea – dijo tea.

-¡Me da igual! – dijo nyu marchándose adentro de la mansión para cenar.

Todos fueron a cenar, toda la familia comenzó a fijar la mirada en nyu la cual no estaba comiendo al igual que colín, kyou y amai shi. Ichiro si comía con ansias.

-"Oye niña la idea es que comas" – dijo gozaburo directamente a nyu con molestia.

-"Es que ella es tan tonta que no sabe como comer" – dijo tea en tono de burla.

-¡Déjala en paz tea! – dijo yami levantando la voz.

-¿Por que la defiendes? – dijo tea comenzando a molestarse.

-Por que ella no a hecho nada malo – dijo yami.

-Es obvio que ella mato a dristan – dijo tea con molesta.

-¡Cállate! Ella jamás aria eso – dijo yami callándose al final por recordar esas palabras de nuevo.

-¿Por que defiendes a esa asesina? – dijo tea molesta.

-¿Acaso quieres saberlo tea? – dijo nyu seriamente.

-¡Cálmense todos! – dijo sumiko.

-¿Por que te metes tonta nyu? – dijo tea molesta.

-La única tonta eres tú – dijo mai.

-Eres demasiado inmadura – dijo Joey y serenity.

-Yami y tu son solo primos ¿cual es tu obsesión con el? – dijo nyu.

-"Que te importa niñita de mama" – dijo tea.

-¡No mas! – dijo mokuba.

-Tea deja a nyu en paz – dijo yugi.

-"Cállense niños estúpidos" – dijo tea con mas enojo.

-¡no les digas así! – dijo mana.

-Además nyu no a hecho nada – dijo kisara.

-Ella es inocente asta que se demuestre lo contrario – dijo mana.

-Así que paren esto ¡"en especial tu tea"! – dijo bakura.

-¡Yo! Ja nyu es la tonta que comenzó todo esto desde que llego a este lugar. "seria mejor para todos que tu fuera la siguiente victima del asesino" – dijo tea en tono de burla.

-¿No se supone que yo soy la asesina? – dijo nyu.

-"Nyu no la tientes" – dijo sumiko con una gótica anime en su cabeza.

-A lo mejor eres tu y tu amiguita, ¡"la tonta de ojos esmeraldas"! – dijo tea.

-¡"Tu eres una hija de…"! - dijo kyou siendo callada por colín al taparle la boca para que no dijera el resto.

-No le hables así, "la única que se esta comportando como una tonta eres tu" – dijo yami molestándose.

-Al menos esa chiquilla es mas madura que tu tea – dijo seto con seriedad.

-Tea te prometo que me las pagaras por tus comentarios tan ofensivos– dijo kyou con seriedad y enfado.

-"Tea es una chica muy patética" – dijo amai shi.

-Tea eres demasiado inmadura. ¡"Me das lastima"! – dijo colín.

-Pero miren quienes lo dicen, son el combo de los tarados. Apuesto a que su familia los envió aquí solo para deshacersen de ustedes. En especial de ti nyu, apuesto a que tus padres no te quieren – dijo tea en tono de burla y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No le agás caso nyu! – dijo sumiko.

-"Tus padres no te quieren nyu y por eso no vinieron con tigo" – dijo tea en tono de burla y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Cállate maldita bruja" – dijo nyu enojándose.

-Apuesto a que ellos prefirieron abandonarte en este lugar y te colaste para llegar aquí. "Estoy segura de que nadie te quiere" – dijo tea con tono de burla hiriendo los sentimientos de nyu.

Nyu solo se levanto del comedor tapando su rostro para que no se notara que estaba llorando, luego se fue del lugar y sumiko se fue detrás de ella. Todos eran demasiado groseros con ella a excepción de: kisara, mana, mai, serenity, Joey, mokuba, seto, yami, yugi, bakura y obviamente kyou, colín, sumiko, amai shi y ichiro, la verdad a nyu no le gustaba que la molestaran con comentarios de su familia. Yami también se levanto del comedor se avía enojado con tea. Nyu salió a la terraza con el fin de que nadie la viera llorar, minutos después llego yami.

-Nyu no le agás caso a esa chica, tus padres te querían mucho – dijo sumiko.

-"Hasta que nyu se convirtiera en una decepción para ellos" – dijo nyu en un susurro con tristeza y aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Nyu! – dijo sumiko con tristeza.

-"Lamento los comentarios de tea" – dijo yami.

-¿No entiendo? – dijo nyu con seriedad y limpiando sus lágrimas para que yami no se diera cuenta que ella estaba llorando.

¿No entiendes que? – dijo yami.

-No entiendo por que me defiendes ¿es que acaso nyu te da lastima? – dijo nyu con mayor seriedad.

-¡Claro que no! – dijo yami.

-"Esta noche morirá alguien en esta mansión", yo si fuera tu me mantendría alerta – dijo nyu ocultando su semblante frio.

-¡No otra vez! – dijo yami aterrándose.

Nyu se acerco a yami, yami soltó un leve sonrojo por la cercanía de nyu con el. Nyu puso sus manos en su cuello y se puso de puntitas ya que era más bajita que yami. Cualquiera que viera eso diría que nyu le daría un beso a yami y justo en ese momento llego yugi para ver esa escena.

-¡"Esta tarde veras al resto de tu familia"! – dijo nyu con seriedad y susurrándole en el oído.

-¿Mas familia? – dijo yami.

Nyu se alejo de yami y se fue a su cuarto. Mientras que yami se quedo muy confundido.

-¿Quién morirá esta noche?, ¿acaso todos los que e visto no son toda la familia?, ¿Por qué nyu me pone tan nervioso? – tantas preguntas pasaban por la mente de yami la cual fue interrumpida por yugi.

-¿Hermano te gusta nyu? – dijo yugi con inocencia.

-¡Que no! – dijo yami.

-¿Entonces por que te sonrojaste cuando ella se acerco a ti? – dijo yugi.

-¿Yo me sonroje? no me avía dado cuenta– dijo yami.

-¡Ya veo! – dijo yugi.

Yugi y yami salieron de la terraza para la sala. Yami no podía negar que nyu era mucho más bonita que tea. Además nyu no era intensa con nadie de la mansión antes se alejaba de todo el mundo. Pasaron 2 horas después de la Sena y efectivamente llegaron mas familiares de los moto, y también llegaron algunos de los socios de los abuelos de yugi y yami. Era algo incomodo para yami no estaba muy acostumbrado a estar con demasiadas personas. Todos se reunieron en la amplia sala donde todos fueron presentados.

Kaede presento a los miembros de la familia y a los socios. El nombre del resto de la familia era: yuzuki, pegasus, rebecca, dartz, duke, maría, varón, miho, sakura, canon, los padres de yuzuki, los padres de canon, katsu, yuki, kaoru, rex, emi, yumi, weevil, elisa y sam. Y los socios eran: Raphael, amelda, salomon, Zigfried, lucy, akie, sara. Y habían 2 niños quienes no se sabía quienes eran ni de donde salieron, se llamaban: yoko y yori. "yoko tenia 10 años y yori 9", cuando nyu camino por el lugar no faltaron algunos sonrojos, luego nyu salió de la mansión al jardín.

La madre de yami se acerco a yami.

-¿Hijo a ti te gusta esa jovencita de ojos color zafiro? – dijo su madre.

-¡No mama! ¿Por que me preguntas eso? – dijo yami.

-¡Por nada hijo! "Pero no quiero que estés cerca a esa chica" – dijo su madre con seriedad.

-¿Por que mama? – dijo yami poniéndose mas serio.

-Esa chica no me agrada, prefiero que hables con tu prima tea – dijo su madre.

-"Estas loca tea no me agrada" – dijo yami.

-"Pero es preferible a que estés con ella y no con esa joven de ojos color zafiro" – dijo su madre.

-¿Pero que les pasa a todos? nyu no es una mala persona – dijo yami.

-"Yami te prohíbo que te acerques a esa joven" – dijo su madre en forma de regaño.

-No me importa que me lo prohíbas, nyu me agrada – dijo yami alejándose de su madre.

-¡Yami! – dijo su madre con desagrado.

-¡Ah yami! – dijo tea saliendo detrás de yami.

Mientras que nyu estaba en el jardín viendo unas hermosas rosas color azul. Sumiko estaba a su lado observando todas las rosas y lanzaba carcajadas de felicidad. Era como una niña pequeña en una juguetería. Mientras nyu observaba dos personas se acercaron a ella muy rápido.

-¡ángel aquí estas! – decían dos voces inocentes.

-¡Que! – dijo nyu poniéndose enojada por las voces que escucho.

-¡Hola ángel! – decían esas voces con gran inocencia.

-¿Pero que están asiendo aquí? – dijo nyu regañando a esas voces inocentes.

-¡Perdón! – decían esas dos voces.

-"Yoko y yori quiero que se vallan de aquí" – dijo nyu molesta.

-"Pero que pasa si no regresabas" – dijo yoko.

-¡Tiene razón nyu! – dijo sumiko.

-¡No ayudes sumiko! – dijo nyu.

-"Si algo te pasa no lo soportaría ángel" – dijo yori con tristeza.

-¡"No me pasara nada"! – dijo nyu poniendo un semblante tierno pero sin sonreír.

-¿Como lo sabes? – dijo yori con mayor tristeza.

-"Solo confíen en mi" – dijo nyu tiernamente pero sin sonreír.

Yami avía salido y casual mente vio a nyu y a esos 2 niños pequeños. Avía escuchado completamente todo y vio como la mirada de nyu la cual era llena de tristeza, odio y dolor estaba llena de vida, amabilidad y felicidad. Yami no se avía dado cuenta pero dejo escapar un sonrojo el cual tea no paso por alto.

-Esa tonta de nyu me quiere quitar a mi yami – pensó tea con una gran molestia.

Tea se acerco a nyu y le dio una cachetada con fuerza.

-¿Pero que te pasa? no te e echo nada – dijo nyu poniéndose enojada.

-"Mas te vale que no te acerques a mi yami" – dijo tea molesta.

-si lo hago o no es mi problema no el tuyo. No entiendo por que te molestas por eso ¿acaso te gusta yami? – dijo nyu.

-"Si y Tu me quieres quitar a mi yami" – dijo tea.

-Ángel jamás aria algo así "estas mintiendo" – dijo yori.

-¡Cállate niño tonto!– dijo tea golpeando a yori.

-¡Yori! – dijo nyu acercándose a yori.

-Mas te vale que no te vuelva a ver con mi yami o te juro que matare a estos dos niños tontos – dijo tea con molestia y una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.

-¡Yori, yori! – dijo nyu con semblante de preocupación.

-¡Me duele ángel! – dijo yori llorando.

-¿Tea que te pasa? – dijo yami dándole una cachetada.

-Si algo le pasa a yoko y a yori te juro que sufrirás… "sufrirás para toda la eternidad" – dijo nyu poniendo un semblante de odio asustando a yami y a tea la cual trato de ocultar ese semblante.

-¡De veras! ¿Que aras para que me arrepienta? – dijo tea en tono de burla.

-"Conocerás mi lado oscuro" – dijo nyu enojada.

-"Ángel tengo miedo" – dijo yori llorando.

-¡"Ángel ese demonio golpe a yori"! – dijo yoko.

-¡Acaso me dijiste demonio niña tonta! – dijo tea acercándose a yoko.

-¡Aléjate de ella! – dijo nyu golpeando a tea en la cara.

-¡Maldita mocosa! – dijo tea en el suelo.

-¿Tea sabes lo que as echo? esta vez tendré piedad de ti, pero la próxima te prometo que te mandare al infierno – dijo nyu muy enojada y poniendo un semblante mas frio de lo normal esta aura era escalofriante, parecía una sicópata cuando lo decía.

Después de eso nyu se llevo a yoko y a yori a su cuarto.

La tarde se paso y la noche tomo su lugar, asta que a serenity, kisara y mana fueron a la habitación de noah ya que el les avía dicho que les mostraría algo de computación, pero esta se hallaba abierta cuando entraron encontraron a alguien en la habitación manchado de sangre tanto en sus manos como en su ropa, este tenia un cuchillo de carnicería en su mano derecha y este tiraba un liquido rojizo "era sangre". Lo mas espantoso fue encontrar el cerebro de noah en su cama, y en el piso estaba su cuerpo cortado por la mitad dejando solo la cintura a los pies, al lado de la cintura de el cuerpo de noah se encontraban los brazos de dristan, los cuales estaban completamente sin tejido, es decir era solo hueso. Era notorio que lo había echo aquel personaje que estaba dentro de la habitación.

-¡"No puede ser verdad"! – dijo kisara.

-¡"Como es posible que tu"! – dijo mana.

-¿Por que amai shi? – dijo serenity.

Amai shi solo se limito en mirarlas con preocupación. Pero no produjo palabra alguna.

Continuara…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Espero les allá gustado este capitulo.

Lamento decirles que no pondré nada de recuerdo inesperado. Es decir que Ya que no revelare nada sobre las dos leyes de la noche. Yo se que nyu es la protagonista de esos dos fic, y que todo el fic jira en torno a ella pero no lo revelare todo en este fic por que sino me tiro recuerdo inesperado.

No contare quienes son yoko, yori y sumiko ya que ellos ya aparecieron en recuerdos. (Si quieres conocer la historia de nyu y a amai shi lee los fics llamados recuerdo inesperado y una nueva vida tiene yugioh y dragon ball z pero solo si quieres no te estoy forzando a nada) por eso no explicare algunas cosas de este fic.

Bueno mis intrigas:

¿Será que amai shi es la asesina?

¿Qué hacen esos personajes en la mansión?

¿Por qué yami se pone nervioso al estar con nyu?

¿Quién morirá primero nyu o tea?

¿Por qué a nyu le gusta ir al jardín de la mansión?

Muchas gracias a:

Sam potter kaiba

3liiza luniita

Por sus reviews que me han ayudado a seguir escribiendo este tipo de fic. Les mando saludes amigas. Me encantas sus fic.

Léanlos por que son geniales. Si tiene dudas dolo háganmelas saber. No olviden comentar jeje.

Gracias al que se toma el tiempo de leer este fic.


	3. ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?

**LA HERENCIA.**

**¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?**

**ADVERTENCIA: **los personajes de yugioh no son míos son de su creador bla, bla.

Pondré algunos personajes de otro fic anterior así que no se molesten.

Y el resto son inventados por mí.

Este tendrá un contenido deferente. Debido a que estoy mejorando mí ortografía. "ya muchos me lo han dicho así que lo pondré en practica". Recuerden que toda crítica constructiva es recibida. Luego cambiare la ortografía de mis otros fic.

Otra cosa mas "Sam" no es mi personaje es de Sam Potter Kaiba. Quien me la presto.

* * *

Los gritos de serenitiy, kisara y mana se escucharon en la mansión por lo que todos fueron para ver que era lo que avía pasado, todos entraron al cuarto. Gozaburo estaba muy molesto ya que avían matado a su hijo.

Tea: siempre supe que la tonta de ami era la asesina (sonriendo)

Mana: se llama Amai Shi.

Tea: como sea.

Amai Shi: no es lo que parece.

Gozaburo: pagaras por esto niña (tomándola de la camiseta)

Gozaburo comenzó a darle golpes a Amai Shi en su casa. Ella solo gritaba "me duele" pero a este no parecía importarle. Cuando le iba a dar su 4 golpe colín lo cogió de la mano con fuerza.

Colín: oye no sabias que a las damas no se les pega – cogiendo a Amai Shi quien estaba llorando por los golpes.

Gozaburo: que no vez que esa mocosa mato a mi hijo (cogiendo a colín de la camisa)

Colín: ¿como Sabas que fue ella?

Gozaburo: es obvio que ella lo mato.

Kyou: no fue ella.

Yugi: ¿como lo sabes?

Nyu: esto fue una trampa.

Gozaburo: ¿como podía ser esto una trampa?

Kyou: no tengo por que darte explicaciones de todo.

Gozaburo: claro que si mocosa.

Nyu: eres patético lo sabias.

Gozaburo: si quieres pelea mocosa entonces te la daré.

Nyu: quiero ver que lo agás (lo dijo con sarcasmo)

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir a acepción de Nyu, Kyou, Amai Shi, Colín, Sam, Yoko, Yori y Ichiro. El resto tuvo muy mala noche. Ese día Amai Shi recorría el jardín con felicidad y miraba toda la variedad de flores que avían junto a Nyu, Serenity iba corriendo por el lugar, cuando se encontró con Nyu y Amai Shi asiendo que se distrajera y callera en un hueco. Amai Shi y Nyu la escucharon y decidieron ir a ver que le avía ocurrido.

Nyu: estas bien.

Serenity: creo que me torcí el tobillo.

Amai Shi: no te preocupes te ayudaremos.

Serenity: gracias (sonriendo)

Nyu bajo para subir a Serenity y Amai Shi la recibió. Después de eso Nyu y Amai Shi se llevaron a Serenity al cuarto de Nyu.

Nyu: espera aquí necesitamos los vendajes.

Amai Shi: no te muevas ni tiques cada.

Serenity: de acuerdo.

Nyu y Amai Shi se fueron a buscar los vendajes en el baño de Nyu. Serenity no pudo dejar la curiosidad y abrió la mesita de noche que estaba al lado derecho de la cama. Al abrirla encontró un arma blanca, un arma y algo que dejo a Serenity con la boca abierta. Al sentir que Nyu y Amai Shi estaban por llegar decidió serrar la mesita de noche y tomar la posición que tenia antes. Nyu y Amai Shi salieron del baño con vendajes para su pie. Al vendarla todos salieron del cuarto, pero Serenity no podía olvidar lo que avía visto en la mesita de noche.

Después Amai Shi recorrió todos los pasillos de la mansión con alegría encontrando a Yami.

Yami: hola pequeña Amai Shi.

Amai Shi: hola Yami.

Yami: ¿por que estas tan feliz hoy?

Amai Shi: por que tome un jugo.

Yami: solo por eso.

Amai Shi: si.

Yami: lo dices como si jamás hubieras tomado uno.

Amai Shi: de hecho jamás tome un jugo en mi vida.

Yami: ¿pero como es posible si tu tienes alrededor de 15 años?

Amai Shi: no me gusta hablar de eso.

Yami: esta bien no lo tomes a mal.

Amai Shi: no hay problema, por cierto ¿as visto al banano con alas?

Yami: ¡el banano con alas! ¿Quién es el banano con alas? (sacando una gótica anime en su frente)

Amai Shi: olvídalo si no sabes quien es mucho menos sabrás donde esta.

Amai Shi se alejo de Yami y se fue a jugar en el jardín. Mientras tanto Gozaburo estaba preparando un machete para matar a Amai Shi ya que según el, Amai Shi era la desgraciada asesina. Estaba dispuesto a matar por su hijo Noah, pero no se dio cuenta que era observado por Sumiko la cual iría con Nyu a contarle todo.

Nyu se encontraba leyendo en el jardín un libro acerca de algebra y este lo estaba resolviendo con facilidad. Sumiko busco a Nyu hasta hallar con ella y luego se acerco a ella con rapidez.

Nyu: ¿que pasa Sumiko?

Sumiko: es que estaba siguiendo a Gozaburo y este tenia la intención de matar a Amai Shi esta noche.

Nyu: Gozaburo es un tonto al creer que puede matar a Amai Shi.

Sumiko: ¿por que lo dices?

Nyu: recuerda que ella es una niña muy especial.

Sumiko: es verdad.

Tea estaba viendo a Nyu con desagrado y le parecía raro que esta hablara sola. De seguro estaba loca o solo le prestaba atención a lo que Asia y decía Nyu que no noto nada mas.

Yami estaba en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que avía pasado en esa mansión. Entonces de un momento a otro unos ojos color zafiros pasaron por su mente y este le produjo entre pánico y nervios. Este solo se preguntaba ¿Cómo sabe Nyu que mataran a alguien? Y ¿Por qué Nyu es tan fría con todos? No entendía lo que le pasaba a Nyu.

El día paso y la noche tomo su lugar como siempre pero esa noche Nyu avía desaparecido y por dicha razón nadie sabia donde estaba. Amai Shi tan solo se preparo para ir a la cama y dormir con tranquilidad, mientras que en el baño de la casa alguien limpiaba la sangre que tenia en sus manos y de un cuchillo. Al siguiente día Gozaburo fue el que desapareció. Así que se decidió llamar a toda la familia, Kisara subió al cuarto de Nyu para notar que Nyu no avía dormido esa noche en el cuarto y le entro la curiosidad de ver todo el cuarto.

Lo recorrió de arriba para abajo y le pareció un cuarto normal, no vio dentro de la mesita de noche ya que ella respetaba ese tipo de cosas. Después decidió entrar al baño de Nyu y al entrar ella tapo su boca para que no se viera lo que avía visto. Kisara solo se levanto y salió muy asustada del baño y luego del cuarto, estaba real mente asustada por lo que vio. Cuando corría se tropezó con Amai Shi.

Amai Shi: hola Kisara.

Kisara: hola Amai Shi – temblando de miedo.

Amai Shi: ¿que tienes?

Kisara: ¿tú sabes lo que hay en el baño de Nyu?

Amai Shi: claro que si.

Kisara: tu lo sabias.

Amai Shi: claro Kyou, colín y Ichiro lo saben.

Kisara: esto no es verdad.

Kisara salió corriendo esos 5 personajes sabían lo que avía dentro de ese baño. No quería que lo que avía visto fuera verdad, las lágrimas de Kisara comenzaron a correr por su cara y esta salió al jardín donde todos posaron la mirada en ella.

Yugi: ¿estas bien Kisara?

Kisara: si no hay problema.

Yugi: tú y Serenity se están comportando muy raro.

Kisara: ¿Serenity también?

Yugi: si.

Kisara se acerco a Serenity. Y esta se la llevo para poder hablar en privado con esta.

Kisara: ¿que tienes Serenity?

Serenity: se trata de Nyu.

Kisara: ¿hablas de su baño?

Serenity: no.

Kisara: ¿entonces que es?

Serenity: es que me entere de algo acerca de Nyu, ayer cuando veía dentro de su mesita de noche y me avía torcido el tobillo.

Kisara: vamos dime Serenity.

Serenity: lo que tenía dentro e… era.

Continuara…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Espero les allá gustado y si ahora escribiré así. Así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo mis fics, incluyendo este. Sean corregidos ortográficamente jeje

Bueno como dije no contare la historia de los personajes en este fic. Ósea que se quedaran con las dudas de ¿Por qué Amai Shi no a tomado un jugo?, ¿Quién es el banano con alas? Y por que ¿Nyu es tan fría con todo el mundo?

Bueno mis intrigas son:

¿Dónde esta Nyu?

¿Dónde se metió Gozaburo?

¿Qué hay en el baño de Nyu?

¿Qué hallo Serenity en la mesita de noche?

¿Qué hacen esos 5 personajes en la mansión?

¿Será que Amai Shi es la asesina o en realidad es alguien más?

Agradecimientos a:

Sam Potter Kaiba

3liiza Luniita

DarkYami Motou

Gracias por sus reviews amigas se los agradezco de todo corazón ya que esos comentarios me han inspirado mucho a seguir escribiendo este fic.

También gracias al que se toma el tiempo de leer.


	4. ¿QUIEN MORIRA AHORA?

**LA HERENCIA.**

**¿QUIEN MORIRA AHORA?:**

**ADVERTENCIA: **los personajes de yugioh no son míos son de su creador bla, bla.

Pondré algunos personajes de otro fic anterior así que no se molesten.

Y el resto son inventados por mí.

Otra cosa mas "Sam" no es mi personaje es de Sam Potter Kaiba. Quien me la presto.

* * *

Sam: ¿chicas que hacen aquí? vamos a donde esta toda la familia.

Kisara: pero serenity y yo.

Serenity: no hay problema mas tarde hablaremos.

Kisara: de acuerdo.

Sam: pues vamos (con entusiasmo)

Sam, Kisara y Serenity se fueron a donde se encontraba toda la familia. Allí estaban todos a acepción de Nyu Y Gozaburo. Sam se aseguro de separar a kisara y a serenity para que no pudieran hablar acerca de Nyu. Cuando termino esa dura conversación serenity y kisara se escabulleron para poder hablar.

Kisara: bien dime serenity.

Serenity: lo que había era.

Sam: chicas vamos al jardín (con una gran sonrisa)

Kisara: espera un momento.

De repente Amai shi también entro en la conversación.

Amai shi: vamos a jugar serenity (cogiéndola de la mano para llevársela)

Sam: vamos kisara.

Kisara: esta bien (con tono de disgusto)

Al fin y al cabo Sam y Amai Shi querían separar a serenity y a kisara. Mientras tanto Tea seguía detrás de Yami y este le gritaba Y la ignoraba pero nada. Tea era la persona mas intensa que el había conocido en la vida. En un momento de esconderse de Tea entro al cuarto de Mana la cual se encontraba en este estudiando.

Mana: hola Yami.

Yami: hola mana perdón por entrar así a tu cuarto.

Mana: no hay problema.

Yami: creo que lo mejor es que me valla.

Mana: oye Yami tengo una pregunta para ti.

Yami: ¿cual es?

Mana: ¿as tenido novia alguna vez?

Yami: si muchas ¿por que lo preguntas?

Mana: por que veo que te gusta Nyu.

Yami: ¡que! no eso no es así (sonrojo)

Mana: se te nota.

Yami: esa son tonterías (sonrojado)

Mana: pero creo que ella no siente nada por ti.

Yami guardo silencio a esas palabras de Mana pero el sabia que ella no lo decía con intención.

Mana: perdón no lo ice con intención. Solo que nyu es muy fría y normal mente esas personas no sienten mas que indiferencia hacia los demás.

Yami: ya veo. Bueno mana nos vemos perdona por entrar así a tu cuarto.

Mana: no hay problema.

Yami salió del cuarto de Mana y sentía nervios al escuchar el nombre de Nyu. Por una parte estaba comenzando a sentir algo por ella, pero por otro sentía que ella sabia todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando caminaba se tropezó en el pasillo con un par de ojos color zafiro.

Yami: nyu (con un sonrojo)

Nyu: perdón estaba distraída.

Yami: no hay problema.

Nyu: por lo que veo sigues huyendo de tea.

Yami: si.

Nyu: pues escóndete muy bien de ella.

Yami: ¿por que me aconsejas?

Nyu: no lo se "supongo que me agradas".

Yami: ya veo (sonrojado)

Nyu: mejor me voy a mi cuarto.

Yami: adiós (con un sonrojo en su rostro)

Nyu se retiro a su cuarto y Yami descanso al saber que Nyu estaba bien ya que había desaparecido por un muy largo tiempo. Sin embargo el sentía que Nyu podía ser la asesina. Mientras que kisara y serenity huían de Amai shi y Sam las cuales no las dejaban hablar y tropezando con Gozaburo.

Gozaburo: niñas tontas fíjense en donde caminan.

Kisara: perdón.

Serenity: lo lamento señor, con permiso.

Gozaburo: ya los jóvenes no tienen moral y educación hacia los mayores.

Kisara y serenity se fueron rápidamente del lugar para descansar por unos momentos y pensar como podrían hablar.

Serenity: ¿donde podremos hablar con tranquilidad?

Kisara: vamos a al sótano de la mansión.

Serenity: esta bien.

Sam: ¿chicas donde están?

Amai shi: Sam a lo mejor se fueron a dormir.

Sam: eso no es posible.

Amai shi: ¿Por qué?

Sam: por que son las 3:00 p.m.

Amai shi: ya son las 3:00 p.m. esta muy tarde (con inquietud)

Sam: cálmate Amai shi aun no es de noche.

Amai shi: a lo mejor si me acuesto ya no me pase nada con respecto al asesino.

Sam: en serio ¿Qué aras?

Amai shi: buena pregunta yo tampoco se.

Sam: te piensas acostar temprano sin saber que aras.

Amai shi: pues el banano con alas me ayudara. Pero por si las dudas ¿tienes una visa?

Sam: ¿para que Amai shi?

Amai shi: es un secreto.

Sam: pues no tengo la visa pero si un pastel.

Amai shi: eso también sirve.

Sam: pues vamos.

Mientras que Sam y kisara habían logrado su cometido de ir al sótano cuando alguien las pillo.

Kyou: ¿que hacen aquí?

Serenity: solo teníamos curiosidad sobre este lugar.

Kyou: "no hables de ese tema".

Kisara: ¿Qué?

Kyou: si valoran sus vidas no tomen el tema de Nyu.

Kisara: ¿como hiciste eso?

Serenity: ¿como supiste que hablábamos de nyu?

Kyou: jamás me podrán ocultar secretos a mí y a nyu. Se los repito si valoran sus vidas no vuelvan a hablar sobre ella o jamás volverán a ver la luz del día.

Serenity y kisara no dijeron nada.

Kyou: salgan de aquí ahora mismo.

Kisara y serenity salieron del sótano muy rápido, estas estaban temblando por la rudeza de Kyou hacia ellas. después de un rato entro nyu, Sam, Amai shi y colín.

Kyou: casi lo descubren.

Nyu: con que estaban fisgoneando en este lugar.

Sam: ¿será que encontraron?

Kyou: no, no les di tiempo.

Colín: no dejes que los vean.

Amai shi: me pregunto quien será la siguiente victima.

Nyu: se quien será.

Sam: espero que esas dos no tomen el tema sobre Nyu.

Nyu: si ellas no quieren morir no hablaran de eso.

Kyou: por cierto "buen trabajo Sam y Amai shi".

Sam: gracias lo mejor que podemos hacer es que ellas no sepan nada de Nyu.

Kyou: tienes razón.

Después todos salieron del sótano hacia sus habitaciones. Esa noche Yami dormía placentera mente en su cuarto cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta. Yami se levanto a ver quien era.

Yami: ya voy un momento – abrió la puerta – hola Nyu ¿que haces aquí?

Nyu: "vi al asesino por estos lugares".

Yami: ¿de veras, que aremos?

Nyu: ven vamos a salir de este lugar.

Yami: de acuerdo.

Salieron de la mansión y luego se detuvieron en el jardín. Nyu estaba detrás de Yami y al lado de Yami había un hueco profundo y era de grande como para guardar una tumba.

Yami: solo es cuestión de que nos alejemos de este lugar.

Nyu: jajá pero tu no iras a ningún lado.

Yami: ¿de que hablas?

Nyu: ¡adiós! - enterrándole un cuchillo de carnicería en el corazón – espero que te guste mucho tu tumba querido Yami.

Yami callo al hueco y luego Nyu comenzó a enterrarlo mientras el moría y esta tiraba una sonrisa y una risa sicópata.

Yami: detente (con las pocas energías que tenia)

Nyu: yo me quedare con toda la herencia y tu ni nadie la tendrá jajá.

Yami: no lo agás (esta vez casi en susurro)

Luego de eso Yami despertó en su cuarto muy asustado había sido una pesadilla ya que estaba muy nervioso y sudando. Yami se levanto para mirar por la ventana de su cuarto y mirar esa hermosa luna, el tenia suerte de que le hubiera tocado la ventana que mostraba al jardín de la mansión. Pero no se había percatado que afuera desde el jardín un par de ojos color zafiro lo miraba con seriedad y frialdad, en su mano izquierda tenia un cuchillo de carnicería.

Continuara….

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno espero les gustara este cap. Me esforcé mucho en este y la verdad trate de que fuera muy bueno.

Mis intrigas:

¿Quién será el asesino?

¿Qué habrán encontrado kisara y Sam en el cuarto de Nyu?

¿Por qué Sam es la única integrante de la familia que sabe lo que pasa en esa mansión?

¿Será que lo que Yami tuvo fue un sueño premonitorio?

¿Qué hay en el sótano?

Gracias a los usuarios:

Sam Potter Kaiba

3liiza Luniita

DarkYami Motou

Por sus reviews. Gracias a las tres por su grandes apoyos en cada uno de mis fics. La verdad eso me ha motivado mucho a seguir adelante, gracias a cada uno de sus apoyos que han quedado en mi corazón. Lean sus fics son muy buenos. Recomiendo a Sakura-Mret que tiene un fic bastante bueno.

Gracias también al que se toma un tiempo al leer estos fic.


	5. RECORDANDO SUCESOS PASADOS

**LA HERENCIA.**

**RECORDANDO SUCESOS PASADOS.**

**ADVERTENCIA:**los personajes de Yugioh no son míos son de su creador bla, bla.

Pondré algunos personajes de otro fic anterior así que no se molesten.

Y el resto son inventados por mí.

Otra cosa mas "Sam" no es mi personaje es de Sam Potter Kaiba. Quien me la presto.

* * *

Yami estaba mirando ese inmenso cielo el cual había llamado su atención, esa luna brillaba con intensidad "jamás en su vida la había visto así" y lo más raro era que el cielo estaba despejado solo para mostrar esa luna llena. Pero aun así no se había percatado de los bellos ojos zafiros que lo miraban con mucha frialdad y seriedad, en su mano derecha tenia un cuchillo de carnicería y esta estaba mirando a Yami.

Esta salió caminando del jardín hacia la mansión y entro con cautela para no ser detectada por nadie, en un momento alguien toco la puerta de Yami.

Yami: ya… ya voy (tragando en seco por su sueño)

Este estaba asustado pero tuvo que abrir por que insistían mucho en la puerta.

Yami: ¡Nyu! (recorriéndole un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo)

Nyu: "vi el Asesino por estos lugares".

Yami: ¿de… deberás y que haremos?

Nyu: ven vamos a salir de este lugar.

Yami: de acuerdo (con miedo)

Yami estaba viendo todo lo que paso en su sueño, era exactamente igual asta Nyu decía lo mismo que en su sueño. Ellos salieron de la mansión al jardín y Nyu estaba detrás de Yami, el cual a su lado se encontraba el hueco tan grande como para guardar una tumba "como en su sueño".

Yami se limito a mirar a Nyu rápidamente y esta tenía un cuchillo en su mano derecha tenia el cuchillo de su sueño y esta lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Yami: ¡Nyu! (sorprendido)

Ella no respondió solo se limito a agarrar con fuerza ese cuchillo de carnicería y lo acerco un poco a Yami.

Yami: no (cogiéndola de sus muñecas bruscamente para que soltara ese cuchillo)

Yami logro hacer que Nyu soltara su cuchillo y trataba de quitárselo de encima pero Yami mostraba mas fuerza, esta lo ISO caer accidental mente Pero Yami y Nyu cayeron bruscamente al suelo y sin darse cuenta Yami estaba encima de Nyu. Cuando Yami se dio cuenta sus mejillas se enrojecieron por estar tan cerca a ella pero lo curioso fue que Nyu no mostraba un sonrojo. "A pesar de ser una chica, no mostraba ese sentimiento a nadie".

Esta lo miraba fijamente y Yami no se había dado cuenta pero es estaba acercando a sus labios. Este no podía controlar ese impulso mientras que Nyu no se había dado cuenta de ese impulso que tenia Yami hacia ella. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su labios Nyu le metió la entrepierna en su estomago y luego lo tiro para el lado izquierdo de ella (con fuerza). Este se sentía sin aire y Nyu solo se limito a coger su cuchillo y mirar a Yami, este no entendía como hace unos momentos quería besarla y ahora seria su victima "se sentía como un tonto" pero esta giro para su lado derecho y susurro algo para Yami.

Nyu: ¡"corre"!

Yami: ¿Qué?

Nyu: "vete a tu cuarto y no le pongas atención al ruido que se provoque en este lugar"

Yami: ¡eh! (confundido)

De repente salió alguien cubierto con un velo negro y una mascara negra, este personaje tenia un atuendo negro y en sus manos tenia una moto cierra y un arma 9 milímetros en su bolcillo izquierdo. Yami entro en un gran terror y solo miro a Nyu la cual no mostraba ninguna emoción en ese momento.

Yami: "Nyu tenemos que salir de aquí"

Nyu: ¡ya te lo dije! vete a tu cuarto, yo puedo con esto.

Yami: no seas tonta un cuchillo de carnicería jamás le ganaría a una moto cierra.

Esta se quedo unos segundos callada.

Nyu: ¿recuerdas que te saque de tu cuarto?

Yami: ¡si!

Nyu: ese sujeto tenia planeado matar a su victima con esa moto cierra esta noche, ¿adivina quien es la victima?

Yami: ¡imposible! E… era yo.

Nyu: así es, el vio que salimos del cuarto y por eso nos siguió a este lugar.

El sujeto encendió la moto cierra y comenzó a acercarse a Nyu y a Yami lentamente.

Nyu: "corre Yami, no te preocupes por mi y vete"

Yami: no tuvo más que huir de ese lugar ya que sentía que si estaba allí será un estorbo para Nyu y esta no lograría pelear bien. Al llegar a su cuarto se encerró y se puso en un esquina del cuarto juntando sus pies y abrazándose a si mismo.

Yami: todo estará bien, Nyu estará bien, todos estaremos bien (asustado y nervioso)

De repente se escucho como la moto cierra golpeaba el cuchillo y se escucho como el cuchillo se rompió sin embargo, la moto cierra sigue atacando pero lo raro es que se seguía escuchando el cuchillo ¿Cómo era posible eso? Yami estaba asustado y comenzó a recordar como comenzó todo esto.

**(Flash back)**

¿?: ¡Yami! ¿Quería saber si quieres ir a tomar un jugo?

Yami: "si, por que no"

¿?: ¡Genial!

Ellos se fueron a tomar un jugo ellos dos tranquilamente.

¿?: ¡Yami! "hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo".

Yami: ¡si Natsumi!

Natsumi: ¿quería saber si tu querías ser mi novio? (sonrojo)

Yami: emmm.

Yami se quedo callado por un rato y luego agrego.

Yami: ¡si!

Yami estaba acostumbrado a tener noviazgos con chicas conocidas y por eso no se le hacia raro. Natsumi veía a Yami pero esta saco la conclusión de que Yami no mostraba sus sentimientos hacia los demás para que no se viera como debilidad. Cuando en realidad el no estaba muy enamorado de ella.

Ellos se fueron caminando por el parque, cuando encontraron de repente a una Adivina la cual les dijo cosas diferentes a los dos. A Natsumi le dijo que terminaría mal por lo que estaba asiendo con Yami y a Yami que encontraría a alguien que le robaría por completo el corazón, pero que esta seria fría, seria y no mostraría sentimientos hacia nadie. Luego esta se alejo.

Natsumi: esa mujer si que estaba loca, ¿no crees Yami?

Yami: eso creo.

Natsumi: además no existe ninguna chica fría, seria y que no tenga sentimientos hacia nadie.

Yami: eso es verdad.

Natsumi: vamos Yami

Yami: ¡si claro! (algo pensativo por las palabras de aquella mujer)

**(Fin Flash back)**

Yami: que equivocado estuve, si existe una chica así y se llama "Nyu" aquella que esta peleando (tapando sus oídos)

Mientras que afuera.

Nyu: ¿quien rayos eres?

¿?: "Tu peor pesadilla Mocosa"

Nyu: déjate de tonterías (quitándole la mascara y parte de su velo que cubría su cabeza)

¿?: ¡Mocosa!

Nyu: ah (mirando el rostro de este individuo)

¿?: ¿Que pasa niñata?

Nyu estaba un poco impactada por el rostro y cabeza de este individuo. Este tenia pedazos de cabello, su rostro estaba total mete quemado a tal punto de que se veían los tejidos y huesos de este, en su cabeza tenia casi lo mismo, su ojo derecho se veía resaltado por tales quemadura "se veía mas penetrante de lo normal", pero el ojo izquierdo no lo tenia, también se veía sus dientes aunque el hombre tuviera su boca cerrada.

Nyu: ¿quien eres? (quitando la cara de impacto)

¿?: Yo no tengo por que decírtelo, pero me encantara utilizar tu cara para mi. La de tu amiguito no me gusto pero la tuya será perfecta (riendo macabramente asiendo que Nyu se asustara un poco pero esta no lo demostraba)

Nyu: ¿tú utilízate el rostro de Tristan?

¿?: ¡Si! pero no me gusto así que lo devolví jajá, pero el de una chica seria mucho mejor (encendiendo de nuevo la moto cierra)

Nyu: en serio y ¿como lo tendrás?

¿?: "Con esta moto cierra te degollare y luego te la arrancare de tu cabeza".

Nyu: ¡eres un enfermo mental! (continuando la pelea)

Mientras tanto Yami seguía tapando sus oídos y seguía recordando.

**(Flash back)**

Natsumi: "Yami quería que diéramos un paso más allá en nuestra relación".

Yami: ¡aun no!

Natsumi: ¿pero por que? si e escuchado que ya as perdido tu virginidad.

Yami: ¡si! Pero también se debe tener responsabilidad en el asunto.

Natsumi: ¿pero cuando será eso?

Yami: ¡después! (suspirando)

En parte a Yami le entraron las palabras de aquella mujer pero lo parecía algo estúpido ya que el jamás había experimentado el amor, mas bien en relaciones pasajeras "solo eso había experimentado en su vida". Pero según la mujer Yami se flecharía por una mujer fría, seria y que al parecer no tenía sentimientos. Decidió despedirse de Natsumi y acordar versen en el colegio, para Yami lo mas importante era encontrar a esa mujer para que le dijera algunas cosas sobre el tema.

Después de buscar por tres horas encontró a esa mujer y se le acerco para conversar.

¿?: "estas aquí Yami"

Yami ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre y que como supiste que estaría aquí?

¿?: ¡"Eso es obvio soy una adivina y te puedo adivinar el futuro"!

Yami: ¿quiero saber si lo que dijiste era cierto?

¿?: ¡Si! Tu jovencito te enamoraras perdidamente de una persona seria, fría, misteriosa, que no muestra sus sentimientos a nadie y es menor a ti.

Yami: ¡"bromea yo enamorarme de una menor"! (casi con tono de burla)

¿?: ¡Si! Una chica de 14 años.

Yami: "yo no saldría jamás con una niña yo salgo con chicas de mi edad".

¿?: ¿Chicas de 17 años verdad?

Yami: ¡si!

¿?: ¿Que tiene de malo que conozcas a una chica de 14 años?

Yami: no se vería bien a un joven de 17 años saliera con una niña de 14 años.

¿?: "El amor no tiene edad jovencito". La edad es una ilusión creada por el ser Humano.

Yami: "no me importa no saldré jamás con una niña"

¿?: Bueno si esa es tu decisión joven Yami.

Yami: además no creo que me enamore yo, seria más bien la niña de mí.

¿?: Estas acostumbrado a tener a todas las chicas a tu disposición. Sin embargo esta niña no siente nada hacia nadie, por mas que trates de hacerte notar para ella será muy difícil por que a ella no le interesaras.

Yami: ¿Qué?

¿?: "Bueno asta luego joven Yami"

Yami: ¡espera! ¿Cómo es esa niña?

¿?: ¿Curiosidad verdad? No te lo diré pero ella ara su entrada en un momento muy inesperado para ti.

Yami: ¿Qué?

Ella se alejo de Yami y pasaron tres semanas asta el día que llego la carta. Yugi y Yami llegaron al colegio con sus Padres para salir un tiempo por asuntos familiares. Yami vio a Natsumi con sus Amigas, esta reía por un tema en específico.

¿?: ¿Ya te acostaste con Yami?

Natsumi: "no pero estoy segura que sedera pronto"

¿?: ¡"Pues mas te vale que sea rápido o perderás tu apuesta"!

Yami: ¿apuesta? …

Natsumi: ¡Yami que haces aquí! (nerviosa)

Yami: ¿de que apuesta estaban hablando? (enojándose)

¿?: La que Natsumi te propone noviazgo y luego ella y tú… (Con intenciones de echar al agua los planes de Natsumi)

Natsumi: ¡quieres callarte! (nerviosa)

Yami: yo vine a decirte que me voy, pero Viéndolo bien mejor terminamos aquí y para siempre Natsumi.

Natsumi: Yami perdón pero… (Triste)

Yami: ¿fui un juguete para ti? ¡Verdad!

Natsumi: pues tu me gustas pero yo… (Triste)

Yami: no quiero verte otra vez. Acabas de destruir nuestra relación y nuestra amistas.

Natsumi: "pero Yami yo"

Yami: ¡asta nunca Natsumi!

Yami se marcho con rabia del colegio por que Natsumi era detestable por el simple hecho de utilizar su amistad. Yami sentía que el amor era tonto y estúpido por el simple hecho de descubrir las oscuras intenciones de Natsumi con el, asta que llego a la mansión y conoció a su familia y a la intensa de Tea. Este estaba muy deprimido por perder una amistad y una novia pero así era la vida y cuando conoció a Tea pensó que quizás era ella la que llenaría ese vacio así fuera un poco intensa, el huía de ella pero para tener tiempo de pensar sobre todo lo que le había pasado. Es más Yami si estaba sitiando algo por su prima de seguro por salir de esa mala relación creía cosas erróneas. Pero algo paso ese día que lo cambio todo.

**(Fin Flash back)**

Esa pelea se escuchaba intensa ya que la cierra y el cuchillo chocaban sin tener resultados definitivos.

Nyu: ¿por que no te rindes? (respirando algo agitada)

¿?: Lo mismo digo mocosa. En todos los años de Asesino jamás me había tocado alguien tan desafiante como tu, lo peor de todo es que es una niña de 9 años.

Nyu: "tengo 14 años no 9 años idiota"

¿?: ¡Muere niña! (acercándole su moto cierra)

Nyu esquivo estratégicamente la moto cierra aplicándole una llave y arrojando lejos la moto cierra. El hombre no se dignaba a perder y saco de su bolcillo izquierdo su arma 9 milímetros y le apunto a Nyu. De repente se escucho un disparo y broto la sangre por el jardín de la mansión, por mas que Yami tapo sus oídos escucho el arma. Después de eso no se escucho mas pelea en el jardín, solo se escucharon unas risas provenientes del hombre, de repente se escucho la moto cierra la cual toco el cuerpo de alguien (el hombre siguió riendo por un tiempo) y luego se escucho que arrastraban un cuerpo que lanzaron en aquel hueco. Luego solo salió silencio del lugar. Yami se quedo total mente inmóvil por la angustia que sentía y siguió recordando.

**(Flash back)**

Yami miro a la joven por su estatura se podía sacar la conclusión que era una chica de de 13 a 14 años la misma que le afirmo aquella mujer, esto se confirmo al ver esos hermosos ojos color zafiros y sintió como olvido inmediatamente a Natsumi y a sus anteriores novias. Sinceramente quedo petrificado por la belleza de esta chica. Jamás olvidara el nombre que se pronuncio en el comedor. "ella es Nyu" al saber su nombre le entro curiosidad de conocerla pero esta era demasiado misteriosa y por dicha razón estaba sacando ciertas conclusiones que podían beneficiar a Nyu o no.

**(Fin Flash back)**

De repente alguien toco la puerta de Yami una y otra vez, por la puerta caían gotas de sangre que hicieron un reguero pasando por debajo de la puerta de Yami. Esta venia de aquella persona que había muerto después de la pelea. Yami no sabia si abrir o no ya que o podía ser Nyu o podía ser el Asesino, Yami tuvo que acercarse a la puerta con miedo cuando de repente tocaron la puerta con mas fuerza asustándolo mas.

Continuara…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola amigos espero les allá gustado mucho este cap. ¿Que pasara ahora? Esa es la pregunta del millón jejeje.

Mis intrigas:

¿Quién será el Asesino?

¿Por qué Natsumi jugo con los sentimientos de Yami?

¿Qué encontró Kisara y Serenity en el cuarto de Nyu?

¿Por qué ese hombre tenia la cara quemada?

¿Quién estará detrás de la puerta?

¿Cuándo se escucho que un cuchillo se rompió fue así o no?

Jeje se que no son tan buena intrigas pero es lo que tengo por ahora…

Gracias a los usuarios:

Sam Potter Kaiba

3liiza Luniita

DarkYami Motou

Gracias chicas por su apoyo moral en cada uno de mis fics. Me han ayudado sicológicamente a no rendirme con mis locas ideas jeje. Igual gracias por leer todo lo que a mi mente loca se le ocurre jiji. Gracias también al que se toma el tiempo de leer este fic. Recomiendo a Sakura-Mret que tiene un fic bastante bueno.


	6. ATRASANDO EL RELOJ

**LA HERENCIA.**

**ATRASANDO EL RELOJ.**

**ADVERTENCIA: **los personajes de Yugioh no son míos son de su creador bla, bla.

Pondré algunos personajes de otro fic anterior así que no se molesten.

Y el resto son inventados por mí.

Otra cosa mas "Sam" no es mi personaje es de Sam Potter Kaiba. Quien me la presto.

* * *

Después, todos salieron del sótano hacia sus habitaciones y Nyu tomo un tema de conversación para ellos.

Nyu: chicos esta noche veré al asesino y por eso necesito que no se metan.

Kyou: ¡como quieras!

Amai Shi: ¡gana Nyu, tú puedes!

Nyu: ¿Colín puedes cuidar a Yoko y a Yori esta noche?

Colín: ¡si! de eso no te preocupes (mostrando una mirada tierna)

Nyu: ¡no dejes que se asusten! (sin percatar la mirada de Colín)

Colín: ya te dije que no te preocuparas.

Nyu: ¡nos vemos luego! (cruzándose de brazos y alejándose de el lugar)

Todos: ¡adiós Nyu!

Todos se fueron a su cuarto esa noche, Yoko y Yori se fueron a dormir en el cuarto de Colín. Mientras que Kyou solo se limito a leer con la luz apagada cuando alguien toco en su cuarto.

Kyou: Un momento.

Sam: ¡hola Kyou!

Amai Shi: ¡hola Kyou!

Kyou: ¿que hacen aquí? (con el seño fruncido)

Amai Shi: ¡es que Sam!

Sam: ¡olvide las llaves de los dos cuartos dentro del cuarto mío! (poniéndose su mano en la cabeza para mover su cabello)

Kyou: "así que se quedaron afuera" (Dando un suspiro)

Amai Shi: ¡si y el banano con alas no me ayuda, que malo! (asiendo berrinches de niña pequeña)

Kyou: ¡pues quedasen aquí esta noche! (gótica anime)

Amai Shi: ¡si! (lanzándose a abrazar a Kyou)

Sam: ¡gracias Kyou! (sonriendo)

Kyou: ¡tenia otra opción! (otra gótica anime en su frente)

Amai Shi y Sam entraron al cuarto y comenzaron a charlar de muchas cosas. Kyou sentía que Nyu estaría en riesgo esa noche pero esta estaba decidida por pelear con asesino.

Sam: ¿que les parece si jugamos verdad o reto? (sonriendo)

Kyou: no me gusta mucho ese juego (poniendo un perfil de indignación)

Amai shi: ¡si, si, si! (emocionada)

Sam: ¡vamos Kyou di que si! (moviéndola de lado a lado)

Kyou: ya que ¡tocara! (algo molesta por aceptar)

Cogieron una botella y la giraron comenzando con Sam.

Amai Shi: ¿que escoges reto o verdad?

Sam: ¡reto!

Kyou: te reto a que no tomes tus pastas. (Hablando firmemente)

Sam: ¿estas loca? (poniéndose nerviosa)

Kyou: ¡es un reto, por lo tanto lo debes cumplir!

Sam: ¡ya veras mi venganza Kyou! (mirada macabra)

A la segunda salió Amai Shi.

Kyou: ¿verdad o reto Amai Shi?

Amai Shi: ¡verdad! (sonriendo con emoción)

Sam: ¿que es lo mas raro que as echo en tu vida?

Amai Shi: ¡nada! mi vida es normal y aburrida (decepcionándose)

Kyou y Sam: ¡que! (quedando en blanco y cayendo al suelo como impacto)

Amai Shi: si toda mi vida a sido sin risas (poniéndose mas decepcionada)

Sam: ¿pero de que diablos estas hablando? ¡Si toda tu vida es una locura! (gótica anime en su frete y agitando a Amai Shi)

Kyou: ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o que? (gótica anime)

Amai Shi: ¡de pronto la vez que tire plutonio a la casa de Goku… no eso tampoco es raro! (anisando sus recuerdos)

Kyou y Sam: ¡que! (quedando petrificadas por las rarezas de Amai Shi)

Amai Shi: mejor pasemos a la siguiente.

Pasaron al la siguiente participante, salando Kyou.

Sam: ¡re venganza! (cara maligna)

Kyou: ¡quiero reto! (gótica anime por ver la cara de Sam)

Sam: ¿hasta donde as llegado con colín? (riendo macabramente)

Amai Shi: ¡ah! KyouxColín (brillándole los ojos de la emoción)

Kyou: "no e llegado a nada con el, por que somos amigos" (posición firme y seria)

Sam: ¡pero vi como el te miraba! (murmuro con su sonrisa macabra)

Kyou: ¿el me estaba mirando?

Amai Shi: ¡si!

Sam: ¡estoy segura de que tiene algo los dos! (alumbrándole los ojos de manera macabra)

Kyou: ¡si es o no así yo prefiero reservarlo! (desviando la mirada)

Sam: ¡ajam! Kyou te recuerdo que escogiste verdad (sonriendo maldadosamente)

Kyou: pues…emmm… (Gótica anime y un leve sonrojo)

Amai Shi: ¿quien es Colín?

Kyou y Sam: ¡que! (cayendo al suelo otra vez)

Sam: ¡Amai Shi tu lo as visto durante todo este tiempo!

Amai Shi: ¡de veras! (analizándolo)

Kyou: ¡si!

Sam: Hasta te a saludado.

Amai Shi: ¡ya se quien es! (con firmeza)

Sam: ¡"Que bien"!

Amai Shi: es le hermano de banano con alas (concluyendo)

Kyou y Sam cayeron al suelo y fruncían el seño mostrando como un perfil de "que", la verdad Amai Shi era la que le daba vida al ambiente. Cuando de reprende escucharon a un cuchillo romperse por el impacto de una moto cierra.

Kyou: ¡esa debe ser Nyu! (con firmeza)

Sam: ¿que aremos?

Kyou: ¡nada!

Sam: ¿pero que le pasara a Nyu?

Amai Shi: ¡no se!

Kyou: ¿estará bien?

Sam: "pero escuchamos a ese cuchillo romperse es obvio que derrotaron a Nyu"

Kyou: ¡no! "no necesariamente utilizara ese cuchillo para ganar"

Amai Shi: ¡ah! ¡ya entendí!

Sam: ¿pero que esta pasando?

Kyou y Amai Shi: ¡secretos de súper amigas! (sonriendo)

Amai Shi: ¡si! sobre todo súper amigas.

Kyou: ¡mejor continuemos jugando!

Sam: ¡esta bien! eso creo.

Amai Shi: ¡juguemos a contar cuentos de terror!

Sam: ¡no creo que eso sea bueno! (poniendo su cara azul)

Kyou: ¡será divertido que comience Amai Shi!

Amai shi: un día yo iba caminando por la calle, pero de repente me dio hambre así que fui a mí tienda favorita. Cuando me di cuenta de que algo no me dejaba entrar. Resulta que era que la tienda estaba serrada.

Kyou: ¿estas segura Amai Shi de que esto era una historia de terror?

Amai Shi: ¡claro que si! ¿No vez que no podía coger mi comida?

Kyou: ¡pues a mi no me pareció!

Amai Shi: ¡tal vez tienes razón! antes me enoje ¿porque quien no abriría una tienda a las 2:00 a.m.?

A Kyou le salió una gótico anime de su frente.

Sam: ¡eso no dio miedo! (gótica anime)

Kyou: ¡yo tengo una!

Sam: ahora si tengo miedo

Kyou: aun no comienzo (frunciendo el seño)

Sam: ¡ya lo se!

Kyou: a las afueras de la ciudad vivía una familia de esposos quienes tuvieron 2 hijos, su padre era un político y su madre era una ama de casa. Un día uno de sus hijos desapareció preocupando a la familia. Pero aun así este pensó que había salido al bosque a jugar como de costumbre, pero al siguiente día desapareció su padre "era algo muy extraño" ya que solo quedaba su madre y el pequeño chico que vivía aislado de todo el mundo. Pasaron días y un vecino decidió llegar a donde estaba esta familia ya que se había ausentado de muchas cosa. Al llegar no encontró a nadie solo oscuridad y desorden. Cuando de repente alguien lo tomo fuertemente del cuellos y le degolló, era un niño el cual tenia una sonrisa echa de tejido abierto el cual se había echo el mismo después de matar y comerse a su madre.

Sam: ¡receso! (temblando)

Kyou: cuando llegaron a la casa solo encontraron los huesos de aquellas personas pero no a ese niño. Solo se sabe que cada vez que alguien vive en ese lugar el niño ataca a aquellos habitantes y se encuentran sus cuerpos, pero solo los huesos. ¡Pero eso no es todo! También puede mirarte con esa sonrisa sicópata volteando un poco su cabeza y mostrando un par de ojos negros que te miran fijamente "como lo esta haciendo con Sam en estos momentos"

Sam: ¡ah! (grito de terror)

Amai Shi: ¡que cuento tan suave el mío estaba más aterrador! (suspirando)

Kyou: ¡si como no!

Pero luego escucharon proveniente de afuera un disparo y luego una moto cierra que atravesaba el cuerpo de alguien acompañados de risas masculinas. después alguien arrastra el cuerpo de un ser vivo o mas bien era un ser vivo ya que acababa de perder su vida y después desaparece el sonido.

Sam: ¡tengo miedo! (poniéndose nerviosa)

Kyou: ¡que pelea mas aburrida tuviste Nyu!

Amai shi: aunque no sabemos con certeza quien gano Kyou.

Kyou: ¡yo conozco este olor es el olor de sangre, abundante sangre humana!

Sam: ¡el olor de la sangre humana! ¿Acaso la percibes?

Kyou: ¡puedo oler la sangre de Nyu!

Luego se escucharon unos cuantos golpes que tocaban una puerta con algo de brusquedad. "Sea quien sea deseaba entrar al cuarto de alguien"

Continuara…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Se que no resolví el misterio pero para el próximo lo hare espero les allá gustado el cap. No dejare intrigas ya que serian las mismas del cap anterior. Gracias a los usuarios:

Sam Potter Kaiba

3liiza Luniita

DarkYami Motou

Por cada uno de sus comentarios en cada cap de este fic. Se los agradezco de todo corazón y también gracias al que se toma el tiempo de leer este fic.


	7. NUEVA CHICA

**LA HERENCIA.**

**NUEVA CHICA.**

**ADVERTENCIA: **los personajes de Yugioh no son míos son de su creador bla, bla.

Pondré algunos personajes de otro fic anterior así que no se molesten.

Y el resto son inventados por mí.

Otra cosa mas "Sam" no es mi personaje es de Sam Potter Kaiba. Quien me la presto.

* * *

A pesar del miedo que tenia Yami se puso firme y decidió olvidar su miedo para abrir la puerta que tocaban con insistencia. Al abrirla vio lo que el menos se esperaba "era Nyu" estaba herida pero era ella. Tenia la sangre de ella y del asesino que minutos atrás había asesinado de una manera muy cruel.

Yami: ¿Nyu estas bien?

Nyu no contesto y callo en los brazos de Yami inconsciente. Yami la levanto y la acostó en su cama y luego curo sus heridas. Mientras la curaba se daba cuenta de que a pesar de que era una niña era muy hermosa y que a lo mejor si se estaba enamorando de una menor. Después de una hora la pelinegra abrió sus ojos y le mostro a Yami esos hermosos ojos color zafiro ¡los cuales siempre brillaban con intensidad!

Nyu: ¿Qué estoy asiendo aquí? (un poco desorientada)

Yami: perdiste el conocimiento por una hora.

Nyu: ya veo.

Yami: ¿estas bien? (mirándola a los ojos)

Nyu: ¡si! (también mirándolo)

Yami: pensé que te había pasado algo.

Nyu: no me pasara nada.

Yami: ¿como lo sabes?

Nyu: mejor me voy a mi cuarto.

Yami: ¿segura?

Nyu: ¡si! (levantándose de la cama)

Yami: ¡déjame ayudarte! (crujiéndola delicadamente de la cintura)

Nyu: no es necesario, yo puedo hacer esto yo sola ¡gracias por tu ayuda!

Yami: ¡ten cuidado! (soltándola con mucha suavidad)

Nyu: hasta mañana.

Yami: hasta mañana (mostrándole una sonrisa)

Nyu salió del cuarto caminando un poco descoordinada ya que aun no estaba muy consiente, después se encerró en su cuarto y se acostó en su cama hasta el día siguiente donde todos bajaron a desayunar. Nyu no producía palabra alguna al igual que Yami, pero eso no le impidió a Yami mirar a Nyu en todo el desayuno "comía de una manera educada y tierna". Cuando terminaron Nyu se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Serenity y Kisara.

Nyu: necesito hablar con ustedes (mirándolas fijamente)

Serenity: no se, tengo miedo (temblando)

Kisara: ¿no nos aras algo malo? (cara azul)

Nyu: ¡claro que no! Necesito que me ayuden.

Serenity y kisara: ¡ayudarte! ¿Pero en que?

Nyu: ustedes mejor que nadie saben quien soy en realidad, por lo tanto ustedes me ayudaran con cada uno de los integrantes de esta familia.

Serenity: ammm… no lo se que, tal si algo sale mal.

Nyu: ¡nada saldrá mal!

Kisara: ¡esta bien te ayudaremos!

Nyu: ¡gracias!

Nyu se alejo de ella lentamente y mientras caminaba vio como Tea trataba mal a la pequeña Amai Shi y la ira la invadió.

Nyu: ¡oye por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño! (molesta)

Tea: ¡oblígame! (sacándole la lengua)

Nyu: ¡claro niña pequeña! (venita de rabia en su frente)

Tea: ¡niña pequeña! Aquí la única niña pequeña eres tú (molestándose)

Nyu: Ja Amai Shi es mucho mas madura que tu.

Amai Shi: uh. "Entonces tea es mas niña pequeña que yo"

Tea: ¿Por qué la defiendes, que es ella para ti?

Nyu: es mas amiga que tu y mas madura.

Amai Shi: si ya escuchaste a la peli mona.

Nyu: mi pelo es negro (mirando a Amai Shi)

Amai Shi: como digas rubia (mandándole una sonrisa)

Tea: ¡que!

Nyu: "no ayudes mucho Amai Shi"

Amai Shi: ¿estaba ayudando?

Nyu puso rápidamente su mano en la cara y salió unas gótica anime de su cabeza. Mientras la pelea se tornaba algo rara un par de ojos las miraban.

Yami: valla esas dos no dejan jamás de pelear.

Seto: creo que les falta madurar.

Yugi: eso creo.

Yami: no se supone que me enamoraría de alguien muy seria (pensando)

De repente Nyu giro bruscamente su cabeza al lado izquierdo de ella.

Tea: ¿Qué te pasa? No hagas eso.

Nyu: ¿Qué tipo de presencia es esa?

Amai Shi: ¡esto no me gusta nada!

Nyu: ¿de quien será? (pensando)

Tea: ¡responde!

Nyu: no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando con tigo (alejándose de Tea)

Amai Shi: ¡espérame rubia! (yéndose detrás)

Tea: ¡jugando con migo!

Nyu se desapareció el resto de la mañana con Amai Shi. Mientras que Kisara caminaba con un par de libros sobre historia, cuando tropezó con una persona.

Kisara: ¡disculpa mi torpeza!

Seto: ¡no te preocupes!

El rostro de Kisara se puso un poco rojo, pero el de Seto no "solo sus ojos brillaron" algo que no era muy común en el joven.

Kisara: ¡con permiso! (echando a correr)

Seto: ¡claro! (mirando a Kisara)

Paso las hora y llego la hora de comer y todos se sentaron pero antes de comer presentaron a una chica que entraría a la mansión en hora en adelante.

Sora: bueno aquí esta la joven Natsumi.

Yami: ¿Qué? (sorprendido)

Natsumi: hola Yami (sonriéndole)

Yami: ¿Cuánto puede empeorar todo esto? (pensando)

Natsumi: ¿no te importa si como a tu lado verdad?

Tea: ¡claro que no!

En toda la Sena Yami no quito el ojo de Nyu y Natsumi se preguntaba por que Yami veía a esa niña. Cuando termino la Sena Nyu se levanto sin decir palabra y después salió para la sala. Yami y el resto se levanto, ´pero Natsumi tenia muchas dudas de el por que Yami veía a esa joven "así que se acerco a Tea".

Natsumi: disculpa ¿Quién era la niña de cabellos negros y ojos zafiro?

Tea: esa es Nyu. Es una chica tremenda ya a matado a 2 perdonas en esta mansión y vive detrás de Yami, no se que tipo de brujería hiso pero lo trae loco por ella.

Natsumi: entonces esa Nyu es de lo peor.

Tea: ¡si! Además se la pasa todo el tiempo callada y anti social y se viste de manera rara.

Natsumi: que niña tan patética y horrenda por lo que recuperare a mi Yami.

Nyu: "al menos no soy tan aburrida e intensa como ustedes" (quien había escuchado todo)

Al escuchar eso Natsumi y Tea voltearon a ver a Nyu la cual mostraba un semblante frio y sin sentimiento alguno.

Natsumi: su voz es muy linda y su cara. Pero no dejare que una niña pequeña me quite a mi Yami "es solo mío" (pensando)

Nyu: yo no vivo detrás de Yami, solo somos amigos y si lo quieren es cosa suya "el no es mi tipo"

Tea: ¡pues bien! (mirándola con antipatía)

Natsumi: ¡perfecto así no se que no eres mi competencia!

Nyu: repito de nuevo "el no me gusta, no es mi tipo de chico"

Estas dos salieron felices por que el amor de Yami no era correspondido. La noche toma su posesión como siempre y todos terminan acostándosen a dormir. Pero Nyu no se acostó a dormir ya que tenía ganas de dar un paseo, esa noche por el tejado de la mansión. Así que salió muy cuidadosamente y de un salto subió a los tejados de la mansión y miraba esa linda luna.

Nyu: ¡ya falta poco! (pensó)

Pero luego de que paso el tiempo ella bajo y decidió dormir un poco. Al día siguiente caminaba sin preocupación por el jardín y su pulserita tenia un color morado muy oscuro que representaba tristeza. Ella estaba real mente triste por que no le gustaba mucho estar en esa mansión. Cuando de repente alguien se tiro en sima de ella y ambos cayeron al suelo. Este estaba en sima de ella y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras que las de Nyu se quedaron intactas.

Nyu: ¿te puedes quitar?

Yami: ¡si! (levantándose junto a Nyu)

Nyu: ¡no era necesario que hicieras eso! (sacudiéndose la tierra)

Yami: pero ese florero te hubiera matado, un golpe en la cabeza te podría matar.

Nyu: apuesto a que para todos "eso seria lo mejor"

Yami miro su pulserita y estaba morada oscura, estaba triste y el pudo notar eso de ella.

Yami: ¡para mi no lo seria! (mirándola)

Nyu: ¡nos vemos luego! (dándole la espalda para continuar)

Yami se sentía mal al ver como Nyu tiraba tanta tristeza, aunque no mostrara el sentimiento sus ojos y esa pulserita la delataban. Pero aun así sentía que ella solo lo miraba como "un amigo" y Yami no quería eso, "quería ser algo mas para ella". Era la primera vez que una mujer lo miraba solo como amigo y nada más. Como debía pasar por su cuarto se dirigió a este y también pensar como conquistaría a un a chica tan fría y misterios "le seria un reto" y aun mas con la llegada de Natsumi y la rivalidad de Tea y Nyu. Mientras que Kyou estaba entrando a su cuarto para buscar un saco.

Kyou: ¿donde estará ese saco? (buscándolo)

Nyu llego y vio el cuarto de Kyou abierto así que toco la puesta a pesar de que estaba abierta.

Nyu: ¡hola! ¿Puedo entrar?

Kyou: ¡si!

Nyu: ¿Qué haces?

Kyou: buscando un saco.

Nyu: que raro ¿escuchas eso?

Kyou: ¿escuchar que?

Nyu: ¡suena como! Sal del cuarto y ayúdame a sacar al resto que se encuentren en sus cuartos y llévalos al jadón.

Kyou: ¿Qué te pasa Nyu?

Nyu: ¡rápido!

Las dos se encargaron de sacar a todos aquellos que se encontraban al lado del cuarto de kyou. A pesar de que kyou escucho los golpes que se le hacían a la puesta de Yami este estaba muy lejos de su cuarto. Algunos estaban molestos por que los sacaron de su cuarto para el jardín.

Tea: ¿se puede saber por que rayos estamos aquí?

Nyu: ¡calla!

De repente algo sonó con fuerza llamando la atención de todos. Una bomba estallo y destruyo casi mitad de manían por lo que algunos perdieron su cuarto, debían tener compañeros de habitación los cuales fueron organizados por Sora y Kaede.

Eso quedo así: Kyou y Amai Shi, Colín y Ichilo, Sam y Yugi, Kisara y Seto, Tea y Miho, Natsumi y Natsu, Joey y Bakura, Sakura y Canon, Yoko y Yori, Nori y Serenity, Kaoru y Elisa y por ultimo Yami y Nyu. Eso fue lo que pudieron hacer. Al saber que estaban poniendo otra cama en el cuarto de Yami y que seria Nyu quien la ocuparía se sentía tan afortunado. No solo por que estaría al lado de la chica que le gustaba sino que podría de una vez conquistar su corazón. Aun que seria real mente difícil ya que esta niña podía ser muy misteriosa con sus gustos y eso le seria más difícil.

Continuara…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero les gustara mucho. Es algo muy gratificante para mí.

Mis intrigas serán…

¿En que ayudaran Serenity y Kisara a Nyu?

¿Qué presencia sintió Nyu y Amai Shi?

¿A que se refería Nyu con "ya falta poco"?

¿Será que Yami lograra conquistar el corazón de Nyu, tan solo por estar en el mismo cuarto?

¿Qué había en el cuarto de nyu?

Bueno eso es todo jejeje. Gracias a mis grandes pero importantes amigas.

Sam Potter Kaiba

3liiza Luniita

DarkYami Motou

Por cada comentario que han dejado en este fic. Se los agradezco de corazón y me alegra que les guste el fic.

Gracias también al que se toma el tiempo de leer.


	8. ENFERMEDAD

**LA HERENCIA.**

**ENFERMEDAD.**

**ADVERTENCIA:**los personajes de Yugioh no son míos son de su creador bla, bla.

Pondré algunos personajes de otro fic anterior así que no se molesten.

Y el resto son inventados por mí.

Otra cosa mas "Sam" no es mi personaje es de Sam Potter Kaiba. Quien me la presto.

* * *

Cuando pusieron la cama en el cuarto de Yami, Nyu inmediatamente la ocupo. Debido a que se perdieron objetos materiales "se consiguió la ropa entre otros objetos necesarios para cada uno de los habitantes de la mansión que habían perdido cada elemento. Esa noche Nyu por alguna razón extraña no se acostó en la cama sino que se quedo viendo por la ventana. Algo que Yami no se lo esperaba, cuando amaneció no la vio en el cuarto por lo que se le ISO algo raro. Así que se vistió y bajo caminando con cautela para no despertar a nadie, se dirigió al jardín encontrado a Nyu.

Las mejillas de Yami se pusieron rojas al ver como el viento movía delicadamente los largos cabellos negros de Nyu, su pulsera seguía morada oscuro y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y se mostraba un poco cansada.

Nyu: ¿Qué tanto me vez? (sin mirarlo, solo miraba el suelo)

Yami: nada, no te estaba mirando.

Nyu: esta noche te aseguro de que morirá alguien.

Yami: ¿Cómo lo sabes? (mirándola con firmeza)

Nyu: una amiga me lo dijo.

Yami: ¿Qué una amiga te lo dijo? (frunciendo el seño)

Nyu no le respondió nada solo levanto la cara para mirar al cielo.

Yami: ¡si que te gusta mirar al cielo verdad!

Nyu: ¡pronto estaremos juntos! (pensando)

Yami: ¿por que no entramos a la mansión? (extendiéndole la mano)

Nyu no le contesto, pero si recibió su mano la cual era cálida y luego camino a la mansión sin producir una sola palabra, en especial Nyu que la verdad no quería hablar esa mañana con nadie. Después de que todos despertaron se fueron a desayunar, la madre de Yami estaba preocupada por el, ya que según Natsumi y Tea su hijo se había enamorado de aquella chica que le inspiraba desconfianza. Así que se acerco a su hijo para hacerle unas preguntas y salir de sus inquietudes.

Madre: ¿Yami como te sientes en el mismo cuarto que esa chica? (preocupada)

Yami: ¡real mente muy bien! (dando una respuesta firme)

Madre: si quieres puedes cambiar de compañera.

Yami: ¡prefiero estar cerca de mi amiga!

Madre: ¿acaso esa joven es tu amiga?

Yami: ¡si! (respondiendo de una manera seria)

Madre: ¿hijo por que no te vas con Yugi?

Yami: ¡no gracias! "prefiero a mi compañera" además siento que a Yugi le gusta su compañera.

Su madre solo saco una mueca de desagrado mientras que Yami se alejaba de ella "no quería alejarse de ella, en serio se había enamorado". En otro lado de la mansión una joven pelinegra de ojos zafiro caminaba por el jardín con un poco de dolor de cabeza, junto a dos niños quienes jugaban con alegría. Cuando un hombre de cabellos castaños se acerco a la pelinegra.

Varón: ¡hola! ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? (mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

Nyu: mi nombre es Nyu Nonomura.

Varón: ¡Nonomura! ¿Entonces no eres de esta familia?

Nyu: ¡no!

Varón: ¿Cuántos años tienes preciosa? (cogiéndola del mentón)

Nyu: ¿por que tantas preguntas? ¿Qué trama? (mirándolo fijamente a los ojos)

Varón: ¡por que no nos divertimos un rato los dos a solas! (mirándola de una manera pervertida)

Nyu: ¡no gracias! Esa no es mi misión (quitando la mano del de su mentón)

Valón: ¡oye! A mi nadie me rechaza de esa manera (cogiéndola bruscamente de su mano derecha)

Nyu: pues ya es hora de que pase (quitando la mano que el le puso en su brazo derecho)

Yori: ¿ángel pasa algo? (corriendo hacia ella)

Nyu: ¡no pasa nada! (alejándose de valón)

Valón: no me interesa tu edad pero todas las mujeres caen ante mis pies, solo les interesa el dinero o fornicar y tú no serás la excepción (susurro)

Nyu se alejo de este y se fue con Yoko y Yori quienes jugaban con alegría, el dolor de cabeza aumento y comenzó a sentir un poco de fiebre. Pero para no preocupar a Yoko y Yori aparento no sentir nada, cuando algo llamo la atención de la pelinegra así que se acerco a aquel lugar que llamo su atención?

Nyu: ¿Qué estas haciendo? (mirando a lo que llamo su atención)

Amai Shi: ¡cavado!

Nyu: ¿Por qué?

Amai Shi: por que si cavamos encontrare a Sam.

Nyu: ¡Sam! ¿Que la cavaste viva o que? (frunciendo el seño)

Amai Shi: ¡si! (cavando con más fuerza)

Nyu: pero Sam esta allá (señalando al lado oeste de el jardín)

Amai Shi: Sam ¡ven aquí! (dejando de cavar para ir corriendo detrás de Sam)

Nyu soltó un leve suspiro, mientras que Amai Shi se acercaba a Sam con una gran sonrisa.

Amai shi: pensé que te había sepultado.

Sam: ¿cuando paso eso?

Amai Shi: ¡a noche!

Sam: ¿lo soñaste?

Amai Shi: ¡wow! ¿Acaso lees las mentes? (mirándola con sorpresa)

Sam: ¡no! Lo supuse.

Amai Shi: ¿que te parece si cocino algo? (sonriéndole)

Sam: ¡no! (poniendo su cara azul)

Amai Shi: ¿Por qué?

Sam: es que no quiero verte sucia ¡si es por eso! (sacando una sonrisa falsa)

Amai Shi: ¡pues me cambio!

Sam: no te molestes.

Amai Shi: no es ninguna molestia.

Sam: ¡créeme que si!

Mientras Sam evitaba de que Amai Shi cocinara, alguien las llamo de lo lejos.

Kyou: ¡chicas vengan! (gritando con fuerza)

Sam: ¡si!

Amai Shi: ¡de acuerdo!

Kyou: ¡nyu tu también ven aquí! (llamándola con mas fuerza)

Nyu: ¡ya que!

Nyu, Amai Shi y Sam se acercaron a Kyou, encontrando a Serenity, Kisara y a Colín.

Nyu: ¿Qué quieres?

Serenity: ¿tú puedes saber quien miente en la mansión verdad?

Nyu: ¡si!

Kisara: ¡pues dinos quien es el asesino!

Nyu: ¡no lo se!

Serenity: ¿Por qué?

Nyu: en estos momentos no tengo la fuerza para saberlo (tocando su cabeza)

Kyou: lo dices por. ¡Ya veo! (mirando a Nyu)

Amai Shi: pobre Nyu.

Nyu: no sientan lastima por mi ¡no me gusta que hagan eso! (aun con su mano en la cabeza)

Kyou: lo mejor es que no llámenos la atención de nadie (viendo el estado de Nyu)

Colín: y por calmados nos referimos a ti Amai Shi.

Amai Shi: ¿Por qué dicen eso? Si yo soy muy calmada.

Colín: "si claro" ¡calmada! Como no.

Amai Shi: total mente.

Yori: ¿ángel estas bien? (con preocupación)

Nyu: ¡si! (quitando su mano de su cabeza)

Kyou: ¿Nyu por que no descansas un poco?

Nyu: no necesito hacer eso ¡estoy bien!

Serenity: al menos estamos seguros con ustedes.

Kisara: no me imaginaba que la policía vendría a investigar. Por cierto antes de la explosión logramos salvar tus cosas de la mesita de noche.

Nyu: ¿Qué hacían en mi cuarto?

Serenity: nada grave, aquí tienes tus armas y tu carnet de la policía.

Nyu: ¡gracias! si lo perdía otra vez de seguro me tirarían otra vez esos tontos sermones.

Kyou: pero si jamás los escuchas, solo te pones a hacer algo que no tiene que ver con esto.

Nyu: si no me sermoneara tanto, no me aburriría tanto.

colín: bueno el hecho es que nos vemos cuando tengan un poco de información.

Kyou: como no podemos hacer llamadas telefónicas nos tenemos que comunicar entre nosotros ¡debemos ser precavidos!.

Nyu: conque eso se fue.

Sam: ¡ya veo!

Amai Shi: nos vemos ¡voy a cocinar! (corriendo a la mansión)

Sam: ¡espera no! (corriendo tras de ella)

Nyu: Yoko, Yori (dando media vuelta y alejándose)

Yoko y Yori: ¡si! (yendo detrás de ella)

Sumiko: Nyu e descubierto algo.

Nyu: ¡ya te habías tardado! (aun caminando)

Sumiko: ¡lo lamento! (tocando su cabeza con su mano derecha)

Nyu: ¿Qué descubriste?

Sumiko: descubrí que el asesino no actúa solo en la mansión.

Nyu: ¡ya sospechaba de algo así!

Sumiko: bueno yo seguiré investigando.

Nyu: ¡de acuerdo! (dando un leve suspiro)

Mientras que dos jóvenes se despedían de dos chicas una de pelo blanco y la otra castaña.

Colín: ¿me pregunto si Nyu soportara quedarse en este lugar?

Kyou: ¡claro que si! Recuerda lo que nos dijo.

Colín: una vez termine esta misión (poniéndose algo triste)

De repente un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se acerco a la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

Duke: hola hermosa señorita ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Kyou: ¡ah! Pues Kyou Nishimura.

Duke: ¡si! No es de mi familia. Por casualidad ¿no le gustaría tener relación con migo hermosa señorita? (tomando su mano)

Kyou: ¡eh! (confundida)

Colín: aléjate de ella (haciendo que Duke soltara la mano de Kyou)

Duke: ¡ha! ¿No me digas que tienes algo con ella? (mirándolo algo extrañado)

Kyou: ¡solo somos amigos!

Duke: ¡excelente! Por que no vamos a ver el resto de la mansión los dos (dirigiéndose a Kyou)

Colín: ¿por que no la vez tu solo? (muy molesto)

Duke: no me digas que estas celoso.

Colín: esas son tonterías.

Duke: entonces ¿Por qué me quieres alejar de esta hermosa señorita?

Colín: ¡por nada! ¡Olvídenlo! (cruzándose de brazos)

Kyou: saben que ¡yo mejor me voy!

Mientras se alejaba de ellos, Colín miraba a Duke de una manera desafiante.

Duke: ¡pero que chica mas linda! La verdad me gusta su genio.

Colín: ¡no, no te gustara "créeme"!

Duke: tengo debilidad por las chicas lindas como ella, are lo que será para que ella se enamore de mí.

Colín saco una mueca de desagrado a tal Azaña, era obvio que no le agradaba Duke. Pero como siempre llego la noche en donde todos se sentaron a comer. Duke le guiñaba el ojo a Kyou mientras Colín lo miraba con mucho desagrado, Varón miraba a Nyu con reojo de una manera entre malévola y pervertida cosa que Yami noto haciendo un gesto de desagrado al ver como este la miraba con tan malas intenciones. En toda la cena Nyu mantuvo la cara agachada y la verdad no miro a nadie, sus energías estaban por el piso. Ella no lo quería admitir pero estaba enferma, pero no quería verse débil ante los demás.

Después de que termino la cena todos se levantaron de sus asientos, Nyu se levanto lentamente sosteniendo su cabeza, el dolor de cabella y fiebre tomaron su cuerpo, por lo que le costaba mantener el equilibrio. Lo único que quería era dormir un poco ya que necesitaba un poco de energía si quería seguir con su caso. Se sentía débil no solo por que estaba enferma sino que el temor de que el asesino se acercara a Yoko, Yori, Sam y Amai Shi la aterraba.

Mientras que Yami se encontraba en medio de una disputa.

Natsumi: ¡Yami es mío y de nadie mas! (jalándolo del brazo)

Tea: ¡no, es mío! (jalándolo del otro brazo)

Natsumi: ¡en tus sueños!

Tea: mas bien en los tuyos.

Para escapar de dicha disputa Yami se soltó de ella y salió corriendo, ellas se fueron detrás de el y este se escondió de ellas en la terraza donde vio a varón quien sujetaba bruscamente a Nyu de sus muñecas y esta no tenia un aspecto muy favorecedor. Yami dedujo al verla que estaba enferma, y que ese desgraciado la estaba tomando bruscamente.

Nyu: ¡suéltame! (con mucho esfuerzo y sus mejillas coloradas por la fiebre)

Varón: ¡tu serás mía quieras o no!

De repente varón le dio un beso forzado a Nyu quien trato de soltarse de el, pero este le apretó de una manera muy brusca sus muñecas produciendo aun mas dolor que salía de ella. Yami sentía como la sangre le hervía al ver como ese tipo la tomaba de una manera tan salvaje, un gesto de desagrado y rabia se puso en su rostro y solo quería que se alejara de su "linda Nyu". También noto que Nyu hacia un poco de esfuerzo para zafarse pero no tenia la suficiente energía para hacerlo, Yami se acerco a varón con una mirada asesina.

Continuara…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Que tal? Yo creo que ya era hora de que Yami mostrara celos, nadie le quita a su linda Nyu XD.

Bueno mis intrigas son:

¿Quién es el asesino?

¿Qué le ara Yami a Varón?

¿Qué pasara con Nyu ahora que esta enferma?

¿Qué había en el baño de Nyu?

¿De quien habla Nyu cuando dice "pronto estaremos juntos"?

¿Qué les habrá dicho Nyu a Kyou y Colín una vez que finalice la misión?

Agradecimientos a mis compañeras y grandes amigas.

Sam Potter Kaiba

3liiza Luniita

DarkYami Motou

Muchas gracias chicas la verdad ustedes son mi fuente de inspiración para escribir cada una de mis locas ocurrencias. También gracias al que se toma el tiempo de leer este loco fic que sale de esta loca cabecita.


End file.
